User talk:Mercury McKinnon
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Dragon Age Wiki! Thanks for joining! I hope that you will stick around and continue to help us improve the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Snfonseka (Talk) 04:23, October 11, 2012 HoDA cats + linking Hey there! You've done some good work around HoDA-related pages! I'd just like to let you know that you should add Category:Heroes of Dragon Age creatures in creature pages instead of the character category. Furthermore, please do not break down links if there is an exact page about a character/creature. Eg. "Shriek alpha" should altogether link to Shriek alpha page. However "Knight-Commander Greagoir" can break down to Knight-Commander and Greagoir since only the latter links to the exact page. 05:59, February 13, 2014 (UTC) HoDA pic Hey there! Is it possible to get a picture of Endrin Aeducan in HoDA? Thanks in advance! 08:28, June 15, 2014 (UTC) : Hi there. Could you clarify what for? I have a picture of promo (not in-game) art of King Endrin that is used in HoDA's in-app Store area. I'm not sure if that would suffice. I don't think it would be particularly good to use in King Endrin's article, though, because there's someone else with him in the picture (Guard Captain Aveline Vallen). A picture of the playable Endrin "hero" from HoDA would be more appropriate I believe for his article. Unfortunately, all I currently have access to is his game stats -- which is available to all players; the only way one can get access to the character's in-game image is to first have the piece in their collection (which requires both luck and currency). --Mercury McKinnon (talk) 09:08, June 15, 2014 (UTC) ::I was referring in using it in the article, such as in Sigrun#Gallery. Could you link me to the promotional image? This would suffice until we find an in-game one. 09:25, June 15, 2014 (UTC) :::Here you go. --Mercury McKinnon (talk) 10:02, June 15, 2014 (UTC) ::::Thanks! I took care of it. 10:09, June 15, 2014 (UTC) HoDA forums Hey there! I have made a request in the HoDA forums. There is some interest already and hopefully it will persist the coming week. I would like to ask you to help me keep the thread alive and obviously you're welcome to post images as well. Cheers! 08:47, August 15, 2014 (UTC) Snug the Bronto Hey there! I just checked the google spreadsheet which lists all the HoDA heroes and did not find Snug the Bronto inside. Are you sure it's added and you don't confuse it with the generic Bronto hero? 17:36, September 10, 2014 (UTC) :Hiya. My sources are the in-game Gallery, as well as the in-game interstitial announcement section (where updates to the game are advertised). Snug the Bronto is definitely different from the Bronto, which is an Epic rather than a Legendary. --Mercury McKinnon (talk) 19:12, September 10, 2014 (UTC) ::You're right :) 19:33, September 10, 2014 (UTC) HoDA combat features Hey! Since you seem to have a pretty good grasp of the various combat features of the heroes, would you mind looking this section of the main HoDA article and check to make sure the info there is correct? And, if possible, could you verify that the Drain Power ability lowers the target's power by half, as the note there states? Thanks. -- 06:39, September 25, 2014 (UTC)